Intense
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: Sorry, no summary...just know its a Ben x Beverly fic


Sorry this took so long to get out. I had to re write it like 15 times before I was satisfied with it. Anyways rlease review it, and Enjoy!

(WARNING : it gets a bit spicy) ;););)

To the rest of the losers Ben and Bev were, for lack of a better term sickeningly sweet. All the bashful glances, and "secret" hand holding evident as they tip toed around this new Idea of a relationship. Richie said it best when they swimming once.

"Look at em, its like some sappy Disney movie over there." Richie joked in mock disgust as Ben, and Bev strolled along the lake shore in blissful silence. But as the years pass they unknowingly grow bolder, their pure attraction to each other becoming more evident. Once comforting words became flirtatious remarks. Those shy glances, are now piercing stares with clouded eyes. The underlying tension building with time.

XXxX

It's March, and the winter chills still have hold over the town of Derry. The group was supposed to come over to Ben's for a movie night, but no one had showed up yet, so Ben sat in his room, and waited for them. His pen jotting down whatever words came to his mind. He was just finishing a poem when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come In!!" Ben said looking up to see who it was. Beverly walks in, the barest hints of snow covering her as she shakes it off. She takes off her jacket, and plops down on the bed next to him. They share a seemingly chaste kiss before she cuddles up next to him, allowing him to warm her up. She attempts to get a glimpse at his note book but he hides it before she can read it. Though, it's not as if he's hiding something, he's just worried she'll find it a bit creepy that there's an entire chapter dedicated to her. Bev's determined to see it though, so she feigns being parched to get Ben out of the room.

"Want anything else?" Ben inquired as he reached the door.

"Just the water." She replies with an overly innocent smile, clearly planning something. Ben gave her a slightly suspicious look before leaving the room, and as soon as he's gone, she reaches for the notebook. Its blue with neat scrawls reading 'Ben Hanscom'. She quickly opens it, flipping from page to page until she comes across a page titled 'Beverly'...

Ben returns a short time later to find Bev reading through his notebook causing him to pause at the door. She looks up at him practically beaming with joy.

"So I take it you've had a look." Ben said smirking as he set the cup down on a nearby table. Beverly laughs a little before holding the book to her chest.

"Yep, and I'm not giving it back either." She shot back, daring him to take it. Ben took the bait lunging to grab her, and hysterics ensue as this playful wrestling match escalates.He's almost got her when she dodges out of the way, causing him to land on his back, and she straddles him effectively imobilizing him. They're laughing almost hysterically, the book becoming irrelevant as they realize the silliness of it all.

But the laughing stops gradually as the reality of their position kicks in. The sudden tension reaching its peak, putting them both on edge. Bev slowly leans forward, and this slow kiss quickly becomes this urgent need for closeness. All lines are instantly crossed as the space between them fades almost into non existance. They've kissed before, but never like this. Never with such an intensity that it burned them to the core. Bev using her knees as leverage, pushed herself further into Ben's chubby frame. So he responds by pulling her into him, so close that it's as if they've melted into one another. Their lips moving in sync. Its a constant push, and pull like an addiction they can't escape from, the more one gives the more the other has to take to release, and rebuild the growing tension. Pulling apart is almost painful, the short shallow breaths taunting them before they're connected again. The longer they continued, the more their self control slips. Buttons come undone as she sneaks a hand under his shirt reveling in the feeling of his skin, while he cups her face, the slightest of sounds escaping her...

"Hey Ben- oh..." The sound of mikes voice brought them back to reality in a sudden rush. The pair stared at him awkwardly, what would one say in a situation like this.

"Give us five minutes." Bev said after calming down a little, Mike's still a bit shocked as he leaves, taking the forgotten cup of water with him.

Bens face goes red as he tries to avoid eye contact with Beverly. She climbs off of him, and they just sit there the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing.

"That was..-intense" Ben finishes, he can't begin to describe what came over him, but part of him is now bound to it, clinging to the rush of emotions they just felt. Bev looks over to Ben with the slightest of smirks, and says, "Yeah, intense."

Fin

I'm still not satisfied with this, but I promised it days ago. Once again if anything please tell me what you thought of it, I can take it. I also plan on doing a drawing or two, depending on if this goes well.

Kylo out...


End file.
